chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Changyang Clan
This article refers to the Changyang Clan in Lore City, where Jian Chen is born. You may be looking for the homonym Protector Clan. |founder(s) = Changyang Zu Yunkong|ancestor = Changyang Zu Yunkong|patriarch(s) = Changyang Ba |notable_member(s) = * Housekeeper Chang Wuji * 1st Madam Ling Long * 2nd Madam Yu Fengyan * 3rd Madam Bai Yushuang * 4th Madam Bi Yuntian |country = Gesun Kingdom|younger generation = * Changyang Hu * Changyang Mingyue * Changyang Ke * Changyang Xiangtian|region = Tianyuan Continent|local = Lore City|clan_elder(s) = * Changyang De Shu * Changyang Qing|image1 = Changyang Manor.jpg}} Background The Changyang Clan was established in Lore City of Gesun Kingdom by Changyang Zu Yunkong. It's a very low-key clan, however, it's in fact one of the top powers of Gesun Kingdom because the ancestor is a Heaven Saint Master. The ancestor, however, has been missing for several hundred years, since he went out looking for a way to break through into Saint Ruler. Development After the war between the four kingdoms and the Gesun Kingdom, the might of the Changyang clan was brought forth for the whole world to see. Hence, they became well known as a result. Even after that, when the ten Heaven Saint Masters from the Heavenly Eagle Kingdom attacked, they were forced back by the clan and had lost several of their members as a result. Such a battle had further increased the Changyang clan’s name. They deserved to be recognized as the strongest in the Gesun Kingdom. Completely replacing the Huayun Sect as the strongest power, not even the royal family could stop them. After Jian Chen became the first human expert and a sovereign level character, the Changyang Clan became the number one influence beside the Flame Mercenaries and is worshiped by many. Changyang Mansion Plot Gesun Kingdom (Chapters 2-450) As a child, Jian Chen is recognized as an admirable talent in multiple areas, eventually extending to Saint Force cultivation. He's sent to the prestigious Kargath Academy, where he hurts the son of the Sect Master of the Huayun Sect. In the aftermath, the Changyang Clan recalls Jian Chen and his elder brother Changyang Hu back to home. To the shock of his parents, Jian Chen decides to leave the clan and start his adventures in the wilderness. Several years later, Ming Dong goes to the Changyang Clan under instruction of Jian Chen and gives them the Heaven's Stolen Fortune Heaven-Tier Battle Skill. In the following attack of the 4 Kingdoms Alliance against the Gesun Kingdom, the Changyang Clan rose to fame in the Kingdom due to the usage of the Heaven-Tier Battle Skill, as well as the meritorious performance of Chang Bai. After Jian Chen helped end the war together with the Imperial Advisors of the Qinhuang Kingdom, he returned to the clan alone. There, he was protected against the Huayun Sect by the Heaven Saint Master Chang Wuji (for some reason, at this point his name consistently changes from Chang Bai to Change Wuji). Shortly after, Jian Chen wreaks havoc in the Huayun Sect, and the Changyang Clan becomes the top power in Gesun Kingdom. Troubles with the Heavenly Eagle Kingdom After the events that happened in the Imperial Palace, 10 Heavenly Eagle Kingdom Heaven Saint Masters immediately descended unto the Changyang manor and wreaked havoc there. Thankfully, the "visitors" were intercepted by Qinhuang Kingdom experts and minimized the damage. Afterwards the building was immediately fixed and was personally spearheaded by his majesty, the king of Gesun Kingdom. The newly established Changyang Manor’s architecture was beautiful. If the old building was night, then the new building was day. Even the interior had become far more imposing. No matter where one looked, a squadron of guards could be seen walking about as they patrolled the grounds with diligence. The pride of even the soldiers could not be contained on their faces. To them, being the guards of the Changyang clan was an unbelievable honor that even their ancestors would be proud of. The Protector Clan (Chapters 792-1080+) After Jian Chen escaped City of God under the identity of the exceptional Radiant Saint Master "Yang Yutian", the Protector Clans sent search parties all over the Tianyuan Continent in order to obtain the Winged Tiger God. A group from the Changyang Protector Clan Zu Branch arrived to Gesun Kingdom and, offended by the existence of an homonym clan there, promptly arrived to force them into changing their name. However, they abandoned that idea after Chang Wuji strongly hinted that there was an unknown link between both clans, and returned to their home. Soon after, one of the Great Elders of the Changyan Protector Clan, Changyang Zu Yunxiao, together with his wife Changyang Zu Yeyun, arrived at the Changyang Clan looking for their long lost son, Changyan Zu Yunkong. After finding the latest news of him, they stayed in Lore City waiting for him. Meanwhile, in Three Saints Island, Jian Chen met the ancestor of the Changyang Clan, and learned that he had been in pain for hundreds of years due to a seal imposed upon him by the Great Elders of the Changyang Protector Clan preventing him from breaking through into Saint Ruler. To find Dragon Saliva to supress the seal, Jian Chen adventured into the dangerous Fantasy Star Ocean. Several years later, the ancestor of the Changyang Clan was finally able to break through into Saint Ruler and returned to Lore City with Jian Chen news. He met with his parents again and went to the Protector Clan. However, as soon as Changyang Zu Yunkong stepped into the Small World, the treasure of the Changyang Clan, the Emperor Armament left by the founder, acted up threatening the Small World. Therefore, it was deemed that he was unable to come back to the Protector Clan. Furthermore, the Great Elders refused to relieve the seal on his cultivation until he brought the Winged Tiger God to the Protector Clan. For the following period of time, the relationship between the Changyang Clan in Lore City and the Protector Clan was thorny, given the greed of the Protector Clan, especially of the Great Elder Changyang Qing Yun. Jian Chen continually refused to visit the Protector Clan or even acknowledge his relationship with them. Nevertheless, eventually he needed the ancient knowledge of the Protector Clan in order to relieve Huang Luan from a powerful seal implanted onto her by the Huanggu Ancestor. At this point, the seal on Changyang Zu Yunkong was relieved as well, which allowed him to further his comprehension of the mysteries of the World with the help of Xiao Ling. The Saint's Fruit (Chapters 1164-1195) After Jian Chen obtained the Saints' Fruit, all the top influences of the Tianyuan Continent and the Beast God Continent fought to steal it. Under siege, Changyang Qing Yun opened a Space Gate and led Jian Chen through it to escape. However, the destination of the gate was the Small World of the Protector Clan, effectively trapping Jian Chen with the Saint Fruit. When Jian Chen healed up and met the Great Elders to discuss the Saint Fruit, he stated that he wouldn't hand it over to the clan. As a result, he ended up fighting together with Tie Ta, who had been hiding in the Octoterra Divine Hall, against the greedy elders. In the battle, the Zu Branch elders supported Jian Chen and fought intensely against the other branches in a full-out internal strife. The battle turned into a bad aspect. At this moment, You Yue forced open the Small World using the power of the Moon God Scepter and the Bright Moon Divine Hall, which allowed Jian Chen to escape together with the Great Elder Changyang Zu Yunxiao and Changyang Zu Yeyun. Some time later, several hundreds of Zu Branch members, headed by Changyang Zu Xiao, arrived to Lore City, and they all formally broke up their link with the Protector Clan. As for Jian Chen, he asked Rui Jin to seal the Small World of the Protector Clan using a secret Dragon Clan Technique, in which they succeeded thanks to the timely help of the Heavenly Enchantress. The Founding Ancestor (Chapters 1260-1322) Changyang Zu Yunkong had spent some time in the underground cavern below Mercenary City, striding towards Saint King. However, the seal under Mercenary City was attacked by the Spiritking of the World of Forsaken Saints, interrupting his practice and forcing him out of the underground cavern. Afterwards, he continued secluded cultivation in a cavern far from Mercenary City. In order to discuss the issue of the World of Forsaken Saints, Tian Jian, who had just broken through Saint Emperor Realm, invited the Protector Clans to Mercenary City. In the meeting, they found out that the Changyang Protector Clan had been sealed, and they broke the seal together, after which they rallied towards Mercenary City. As soon as they were ready, a party of Saint Rulers from the Qing and Yuan branches of the Protector Clan headed towards Lore City, where they injured Chang Wuji. Soon, however, they suffered heavy losses due to the power of the quaking thunders left by Jian Chen at home. They contacted the Elders, who quickly caught up from Mercenary City and wielded the Emperor Armament. The Qing and Yuan branch Great Elders, nevertheless, couldn't succeed, as the Emperor Armament suddenly escaped towards Changyang Zu Yunkong, who was in the process of breaking through Saint King Realm. After the break through, he knew and revealed that he was the reincarnation of Yang Lie, the founder of the Changyang Protector Clan, and took the Emperor Armament –in fact a Saint Item– for his personal use and cultivation. The Elders revolted against him, but they were suppressed and wounded by Yang Lie. Gallery Chang Clan56.jpg|Guest Hall Ensaf.jpg|Entrance Category:Clan Category:Lore City Category:Project Organizations Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent